Caplan
}} '''Caplan & Gold LLP is a law firm on How to Get Away with Murder. The firm was founded in 1934 and has 38 branches located all over the world, however, it is implied that the law firm is ran from London, England where the managing partner, Emmett Crawford, is usually stationed."Whose Blood Is That?" Michaela Pratt and Simon Drake formerly worked at the law firm as interns as part of their course at Middleton University. Both students, along with Asher Millstone, Laurel Castillo and Gabriel Maddox worked in Annalise Keating's law clinic, which was funded by C & G's Philadelphia branch. As of season six, Annalise and Tegan Price are practicing C & G attorneys, where Tegan is the current managing partner after Emmett's death. History 'Season 4' For the Middleton University law fair, Caplan and gold send two of their own partners of the law firm to recruit interns from the law school. During one of their sessions, student Michaela Pratt comes to their desk. One of the partners asks her who she is interested in interning at Caplan and Gold. Michaela tells them that it is because of their reputation and gives them specific examples of major cases which they were involved in. They are impressed that she has done her research, however, when they question her about her recent fall academic performance, Michaela is stumped, realizing that the reason cannot be explained. She, however, tells them that she raised her GPA by 0.7 points over the past semester which is higher than any of her other classmates. The two partners look impressed by her response. Once the inevitable question about Annalise Keating arrises, Michaela tells them that is as part of her law office taught her what kind of lawyer she doesn't want to be. Following the fair, Capland and Gold post online the students which they have chosen to intern at their law firm. Later at the party for the new interns at Caplan and Gold, Michaela arrives with her boyfriend, Asher. They together see that Simon too got a place. While talking to some of the law firm's partners, Michaela sees Asher and Simon begin a heated confrontation and goes over to prevent them from making a scene. Even after Michaela arrives, Simon goes too far and Asher knocks him which causes Simon to drop his drink. The sound of the glass breaking causes many heads to turn in their direction. Michaela tells Asher to go and cool off. }} After the arrival of the new legal interns, Tegan and Blake gather all of the interns in the center of the room. But before they can do that, Tegan catches intern Michaela making a personal phone call. Once gathered around, Blake informs the interns about the Hell Bowl, a tradition that the partners arrange at Caplan & Gold; where the interns go head-to-head until they are left with just four interns. Those interns will then go head-to-head and the final intern will win the tournament. The prize is a massive bottle of champagne and the option to choose which partner that they want to work under. At the end of the first round, Michaela, Simon and two other interns make it to the final four. The tournament then takes a break for a little while. While studying, Tegan catches Michaela making fun of Simon behind his back and calls her into the other room. Once there, she tells her not to let him in her head as by doing that, she is giving him the upper hand. She also explains that she better win as she has bet 2 grand on her winning. Back at the tournament, Michaela wins again and is faced against Simon. Simon answers wrong but Michaela answers correctly and wins the tournament. Michaela later brings her a glass of champagne and tells her that she chose her as the partner that she wants to work with. Tegan asks her why she chose her and Michaela lists Tegan's accomplishments while working at the firm such as her large caseload and the fact that she works on Antares Technologies. Party at Caplan & Gold At the Caplan & Gold party, Michaela, Oliver, Connor, and Asher plan to expose Laurel's father after he ordered Dominick to kill Wes. They plan to steal Tegan's keycard in order to gain access to files regarding Laurel's father's company. While Tegan gives a speech, Michaela gives the card to Asher, who meets Oliver and Laurel, who was supposed to be at Wes' apartment. Oliver hacks into the server and discovers that the files are split across multiple servers. He downloads all of the files onto a drive, and the group gets out of the room. Outside of the room, Asher suggests to change the plan and have Oliver use Simon's newly unearthed feelings for him to plant the key card. Oliver turns it down, feeling bad for Simon. He leaves to meet with up with Connor at the party after he learns that he told Annalise the plan to take down Laurel's father. Meanwhile, the remaining three go into an office and discuss the plan. Unfortunately, Simon hears that Oliver was to plant the keycard on him, leading to a heated confrontation between the previous classmates. He eventually snatches Laurel's purse from her and goes through its contents to reveal that there is a gun inside. Everyone is shocked, minus Laurel, and begin to back away from Simon. While the gun is trying to be pried from Simon's hands, he accidentally trips and shoots himself in the head, causing the plan to go wrong. Then, Oliver arrives, notices the body and blood on the floor, and screams. Michaela takes action and tells Laurel to leave so her father doesn't find out what happened. She wipes the blood off her face and leaves the law firm. Michaela wipes off the key card and the gun, and plant them with Simon. Asher then calls 911 and says that his "friend" has shot himself. While this happens, Michaela goes down to the party and screams for help while covered in Simon's blood. Tegan immediately comes to her side as Michaela begins to shudder in order to make it seem like she had nothing to do with Simon's death. After a crime was committed at Tegan Price's office, the police arrive and corner off the crime scene. While walking past detectives and other authority figures present, the assistant district attorney Bonnie shows her to badge to one and asks "Where's the witness?" The man directs her to an office covered in blood which happens to belong to Tegan Price, where she looks at a shaken up Oliver after seeing a pool of blood on the floor. While working in her office at Caplan & Gold, Tegan is approached by Annalise. Tegan isn't very happy with her visit. Annalise admits to her that they have the hard drive with the files on Antares Technologies. She wants Tegan to tell her where the illegal files are and even reminds her she could be charged as a co-conspirator in any of Jorge's current illegal dealings. Annalise tells Tegan that Jorge killed the district attorney and that she might be next, but Tegan kicks her out of the office. While ordering Annalise to get out and reading off legal code citations, Tegan also wrote on a piece of paper, “I’m in.” After showing the FBI the right places to look on the hard drive in exchange for immunity, Jorge is arrested and Tegan goes back to work as if nothing has happened thanks to her immunity deal. Employees *Emmett Crawford † (managing partner) **Danielle (personal assistant) *Tegan Price (managing partner; former senior partner) *Blake Mathis (senior partner) *Michaela Pratt (legal intern, formerly) *Simon Drake (legal intern, formerly) *Biggins (legal intern)"It's for the Greater Good" *Berman (partner) *Hornstock (partner) *Lazlo (head of I.T.) *Donald Anderson"Live. Live. Live." (partner)"I'm Not Her" *Oliver Hampton (temporarily; through Hampton IT Services) *Annalise Keating *Pierce Jensen (senior partner) *Robert Hsieh Clients *Antares Technologies (formerly) *Soraya Hargrove *Simon Drake (formerly) *Through Annalise Keating's Legal Clinic: **Nanda Hashim **Nate Lahey, Sr. *Niles Harrington *Ruthie's Burgers Trivia *Caplan & Gold has 38 offices located all over the world according to Michaela's fact sheet in "It's for the Greater Good".File:403CaplanGoldLocations.png *Los Angeles, California, U.S. *Dallas, Texas, U.S. *Mexico City, Mexico *Uma, Peru *Chicago, Illinois, U.S. *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, U.S. *New York City, New York, U.S. *Toronto, Ontario, Canada *Cayman Islands *British Virgin Islands *São Paulo, Brazil *Santiago, Chile *Buenos Aires, Argentina *Cape Town, South Africa *Dublin, Ireland *London, England, U.K. *Paris, France *Madrid, Spain *Lagos, Nigeria *Brussels, Belgium *St. Petersburg, Russia *Moscow, Russia *Kigali, Rwanda *Istanbul, Turkey *Beirut, Lebanon *Tel Aviv, Israel *Tehran, Iran *11 other countries *Presumably as part of Annalise Keating's deal with Emmett Crawford regarding her Legal Clinic, Caplan and Gold have created a space within the building for the clinic to exclusively use when working on their pro-bono cases. Appearances References Category:Law Firms Category:Groups